The present invention relates generally to a device for funneling liquids, and more particularly, to a funnel having in combination therewith a tube-like handle, side kick outlet spout, outlet adapter and stopper for producing a quick, even and controlled flow of liquid therefrom.
Funnels are commonly known and used to prevent spilling in pouring liquids into containers with small openings. A conventional funnel includes a small tapering tube with a wide, cone-shaped mouth; however, this common design often causes liquid to bottleneck and backup therein. Additionally, known funnels lack an effective means for controlling and stopping the flow of liquid therefrom.
In view of the forgoing aspects, traditional funnels are undesirable for many reasons. Specifically, when liquid backs up in the funnel it causes more liquid to be poured into the funnel than can be held in the receiving container. As a result, pollutants such as oil, antifreeze, transmission fluid etc. overflow from the receiving container and spill onto the soil. This undesired spillage produces environmental contamination.
The present embodiment of the invention eliminates many undesired problems by providing a funnel having a means for preventing liquid backup therein and a means for controlling or stopping the flow of liquid therefrom.
There is a need for a simple, economical and effective funnel for liquids; nevertheless, until now, no device has been developed. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a funnel having a tube-like handle, side kick outlet spout, outlet adapter and stopper for producing a quick, even and controlled flow of liquid therefrom.